Portrait
by Sakamoto Kirumi
Summary: Fue sencillo, ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para su nuevo proyecto. Y ahora ella era el único proyecto que tenía. U/A, Mericcup. One-shot.


_**Portrait**_

**Desclaimer: **los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen son propiedad de _Disney Pixar_, _Dreamworks_ y _Cressida Coswell _respectivamente. Esto fue escrito sin fines de lucro.

**Summary: **Fue sencillo, ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para su nuevo proyecto. Y ahora ella era el único proyecto que tenía. _U/A Mericcup_.

–Diálogos–

"_**Pensamientos"**_

_Recuerdos y Sueños_

Narración

**Canción inspiradora: 1. **_Up in the Air_**.****Artista: **_30 Seconds to Mars_**.**

**2. ** _Lacrymosa_**. Artista: **_Mozart_**.**

**N/A: Hola, es un placer conocerlos. Es la primera vez que escribo un crossover y adoro esta pareja, así que con muchos nervios me he armado del suficiente valor para subir esta historia, con la esperanza de que les guste y contribuir con el movimiento Mericcup en español. Sinceramente Disney Pixar y Dreamworks deberían ponerse de acuerdo y hacer la fusión que tanto nos gusta. Bueno, sin nada más que decir... ¡Disfrutenlo!**

* * *

Podía sentir la fuerza de su mano a medida que el carboncillo delineaba su cuello, la intensidad en el trazado era como si estuviera sujetando aquella parte de su maravilloso cuerpo que lo hacía agonizar.

Aunque, ¿existía alguna parte de sus rasgos que no lo llevara al borde de la obsesión?

La respuesta estaba clara, tan perfectamente visible en todos los lienzos, papeles y superficies donde la había aprisionado para sí.

En medio de la habitación sin más muebles que una mesa envejecida y la silla raída en la que se sentaba, se sentía embriagado en su mirada dominante que se desplegaba desde el piso hasta las paredes.

Era una enfermedad que corroía cada parte de su mente, y lo más terrorífico de todo es que le fascinaba.

Simplemente adoraba hacerla el centro de su universo, de ese pequeño y comprimido estudio donde nadie se atrevía a poner pie.

Era asfixiante el desearla de la forma en que lo hacía, cada vez que pensaba en su piel, sus labios, sus senos, la curvatura de sus caderas, sus piernas, su cabello y sus ojos concentrados únicamente en él.

Era **su musa**, su droga, su aire, su luz y oscuridad, su palpitar, su vida, **su maldición**. Todo, absolutamente todo.

Pero pensar en ella y no poder tenerla lo estaba matando, lenta y dolorosamente. Era una agonía.

Por eso tenía que pintarla, tenía que plasmarla lo más perfecta posible, que fuera tan real y tangible para poseerla.

Quería que escapara de la superficie plana, que los trazos se volvieran carne que él pudiera besar, que los ojos tuvieran el brillo y color que tanto lo torturaba.

Pero hasta allí llegaba la fantasía, porque ninguno de los bocetos lo complacían, ninguno captaba la esencia pura de ella.

Como sucedía con el dibujo frente a él, en esos exactos momentos.

Porque no importaba cuánto se esforzara, al final la verdadera no se encontraba con él.

Sólo una replica que se sentía agria en su interior.

Sus ojos se trasladaron a una de las cuchillas con las que trabajaba y tomándola, atravesó el cuadro que acababa de terminar.

Con frustración.

En la tela ella tenía esa mueca que formaban sus labios cuando sonreía disimuladamente y sus ojos bien abiertos lo miraban expectantes.

Con mayor rabia lo atravesó.

Sí, al final siempre terminaba igual. Él la recreaba para simplemente destruirla después.

Matarla con el veneno de la amargura circulando en su sangre.

Y era entonces cuando la deseaba más, cuando la desesperación le estrujaba el pecho y se liberaba en sus manos haciéndola añicos.

Jadeó entrecortadamente dejándose caer en el piso frío de cerámica y los demás dibujos de ella acariciando su cuerpo.

Sólo unos meses la había tenido, unos pocos meses y ella se había adherido a su vida.

Fue sencillo, ella necesitaba dinero, él necesitaba una fuente de inspiración para su nuevo proyecto.

Y ahora ella era el único proyecto que tenía.

Recordaba la última vez que la había visto, él clavaba su vista en las líneas de su cuerpo mientras ella se colocaba su camiseta, liberando algunos mechones de su salvaje cabello que habían quedado atrapados.

Él le dio el cheque que ya había preparado y ella lo guardó en su mochila.

Ya en el marco de la puerta ella le miró por largos segundos, ahogándolo en sus negras pupilas.

Finalmente, le sonrió y dándole un guiño, se despidió cálidamente de él, agradeciéndole por la oportunidad.

Desde entonces no había logrado salir de su estudio. Sin comer, sin dormir, sin hacer nada más que dibujarla.

Todo para sentir que no había sido un sueño, que no estaba delirando por culpa de los calmantes para su pierna.

La luz del atardecer moría en un rojo sanguinolento, mientras que con la vista clavada en el techo, sintió que unos dedos se deslizaban por sus manos.

Nuevamente, allí estaba inclinada a centímetros de su rostro, con el calor de su respiración y la cascada de cabello cayendo por su hombro desnudo, rozando su piel en cosquilleos.

Sus ojos brillaron vivos al observarla mientras lentamente componía una sonrisa.

Estiró su mano hasta tocar su rostro y se dejó llevar por la corriente de su fantasía.

–hola Merida…–

Amándola y odiándola intensamente.

.

.

.

.

**– Fin –**


End file.
